Corruption of the Pure
by Devil of the Light
Summary: Ranma and the gang go through their normal days, weeks, months, and the normal chaos follows. But then a shadowy figure begins to tail Ranma and his friends. And he seems to know someone that knows Ranma. But wait, it couldn't be, HIM?!
1. The Beginning

1 Corruption  
  
1.1 Of  
  
1.2 The  
  
Soul  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Legal disclaimer: Ranma½ does not belong to me. It and all its rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video. Neither do I own the moves mentioned here used in Street Fighter. Those belong to Capcom. And Finally the song Points of Authority belongs to Linkin Park (that is a good damn song) and the song Ich Will is owned by Rammstein (good damn song). However Wei, Reikaru (apt to change), Setsuyo, Sato and Shiro Tagi and Shinji Ryuu belong to me. As long as you e-mail me first you can use them a fic if you want.  
  
  
  
First off I'd like to warn you that if you did not read my first story "A Single Drop Of Blood" you might be in the dark about a few things. To get to it you would have to search for my author profile thing, my names Devil of Light, and go into it through there. It's not the best story but its not too bad. And hey, it's my first story, get off my back.  
  
  
  
Talking in " ".  
  
Thinking in * *.  
  
Flashbacks and Sound effects in ~ ~ (yes it's the same symbol but you should be able to discern between the two).  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Reikaru stood upon the bluff as he realized that the time would come soon for him to leave this plane for a little while. He hoped Ranma would be okay. He had trained the boy very well, but there were still great evils. One even more powerful than him. And he was pretty fucking strong. He pulled out his Walkman and pressed play. Points Of Authority by Linkin Park started to play as he walked away from the edge.  
  
Forfeit the game  
  
Before somebody else  
  
Takes you out of the frame  
  
And puts your name to shame  
  
Cover up your face  
  
You can't run the race  
  
The pace is too fast  
  
You just won't last  
  
You love the way I look at you  
  
While taking pleasure in the awful things you put me through  
  
You take away if I give in  
  
My life, my pride is broken  
  
You like to think you're never wrong  
  
(You live what you've learned)  
  
You have to act like you're someone  
  
(You live what you've learned)  
  
You want someone to hurt like you  
  
(You live what you've learned)  
  
You want to share what you've been through  
  
(You live what you've learned)  
  
You love the things I say I'll do  
  
The way I'll hurt myself again just to get back at you  
  
You take away when I give in  
  
My life, my pride is broken  
  
"BAKA!" ~WHAMMMMMM~ Reikaru winced, as he heard the loud crack and thud that Akane's hammer could somehow make simultaneously, through the music playing. "Jesus Ranma." He muttered to himself. "If you keep letting her hit you like that and don't empty any anger one day you're gonna snap." As he started to walk away he flexed his arms and two large scimitars rolled seemingly out of them. He spun the huge swords in a complex pattern then slashed in an X, and where the X was in the air reality "ripped" and opened into a black hole. In the swirling darkness beyond Reikaru began to make his journey to once again save mankind. "Another day." He muttered as the rip closed behind him.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Ranma felt a heavy pounding go through his brain as he attempted to lift his head. *Stupid tomboy. Even after I risked my life against Sato this is still how she treats me. * He slowly got up and shook of the haze that clouded his eyes. *Damn, that smells good. * He thought as he made his way down to the kitchen. Then he froze as he heard the one thing that could ruin his day in under a second. He didn't even have to hear her sentence, it just registered that it came from the kitchen. "Okay Kasumi, you made the appetizer, I'll do the main course." *Jesus, Buddha, Mohammed, all please help me. * He tried to creep back up the stairs, and came to with a lump on his head in front of the table while Akane called from the kitchen "It'll be ready in a second!" Genma's eye began to twitch as he joined his seat next to Ranma. Ranma wearily asked, "Where's the appetizers?" "You missed them." As Ranma was crying and slamming his head down on the table Genma asked, "Boy what did you do this time?" "What the hell do you mean?" "SHE ONLY DOES THIS WHEN SHE'S MADE AT YOU!" "DON'T YOU GO PINNING THIS ON ME YOU MIDDLE-AGED BASTARD!" Ranma and Genma stopped their tirade as Akane set plates of . . . . well of. . . you know I think that might be a sin against nature. Anyway Ranma and Genma eyed the "food" warily as Akane stood in front of them smiling. "Go ahead." She offered cheerfully. Ranma picked up his fork, and put it back down, then picked it up, and then back down, this continued for a few minutes as Ranma decided what he would rather do, die, or die. *Hmmmmmmmmmm. I'll guess I'll go with food death. * Ranma started to eat; the stomachache began even before the food was on the fork. He swallowed, and ran to the bathroom as his stomach returned the food from where it came. ~GURFHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGG~ ~GURGFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF~ "RANMA YOU JERK!" ~WHAMMMMM~ Passersby's hurried by the old Tendo place as they heard the noises from inside. "I hear its haunted." On kid said to another as they hurried to their school. Another day, another bruise.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Ranma limped his way to school as Akane haughtily walked a little in front of him. *Christ, * Ranma thought as he walked on the fence. *What the hell did I do this time? I can't control bodily functions. * But apparently Akane didn't care as her own thoughts raged. *THAT JERK! * Maybe not too complex but they raged all he same. As Ranma entered the school grounds Kuno, surprisingly, wasn't there ripping off Shakespeare to impress Akane and degrade Ranma. *Thank god, * Ranma thought as he limped through the Furinkan schoolyard. *Finally one thing that's* ~Tinkle~ "NIHAO AIREN!" *SHIT! * ~BAMMMMMM~ Shampoo got off her bike slowly and noticed Ranma crumpled on the ground. "Silly airen, Trix are for kids!" She said bubbly. All the gathered people stared at her. Even Ranma woke up for that one. "Errr, Shampoo mean WO DA AIREN!" And she launched herself at Ranma, who promptly got pounded, because he obviously was only scrambling away to get closer to Shampoo. "Pervert." Akane huffed as she walked in the school.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
The man adjusted his binoculars as Ranma walked into school. "Heh, poor bastard." He mumbled as he put the binoculars away into his large green trench coat. He leapt onto the nearby roof silently and pulled out a strangely glowing rock. He put the rock near his mouth and began to speak, "I'll get everything into position soon sensei." As he finished he pressed onto the rock. "Good." A deep voice said from wherever the rock reached to. "Go Setsuyo, it will be soon." The man put the rock back into his trench coat and walked away.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
A slow breeze moved through the trees as we see an open plain. The tall grass sways in the wind as we see a shadow moving through the grass. The thing has a long hooded robe with a cape, a chain hangs out of it's left sleeve and jangles as it completes a series of movements ending with it throwing a dust onto the ground. A monument shoots up from the ground with a misshapen figure jutting from the top. The figure lets out a low evil laugh as it walks away. On its way "out" it passes a sign, revealing the location. Nerima Central Park. 


	2. The plot thickens

1.1.1.1 Corruption Of The Pure Part: 2  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Ranma1/2, Street Fighter, the song Ich Will, and any other copyright I may have infringed do not belong to me. However, Setsuyo, Reikaru, Wei, Shinji Ryuu, Sato and Shiro Tagi, and Mei all belong to me. If you want to use them for something, just ask me. I'll probably say yeah (UNLESS YOU PISS ME OFF).  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The man and his wife stood defiantly in front of the group assembled in front of them. The woman seemed to shout at the people but we cannot hear her. The group apparently no longer wishes to hear the woman and agree to leave them alone. As they exit we can hear one thing. "What should we do with the woman?" "I'm afraid we will have to kill Jo-chan and all her family." All of a sudden a raging fire engulfs the area and we can hear screaming, children, men, women, all screaming and in the flames is a figure, he is shrouded in darkness holding a mangled body. Its neck is bent at a grotesque angle and many of its limbs and bones are broken, it's skin burnt and blistering. The monster holding the corpse throws it at Ranma's feet "A soft spot for this one eh?" and the head can barely be made out. Ranma looks down horrified and sees the face, the face he sees every day. Akane.  
  
Ranma shot out of bed panting. The sheets were damp from his sweat. He was glad that no one had woken up, that wouldn't have been fun. *God that was a messed up dream. I wonder what it might mean? * Ranma's train of thought was cut short as he heard a small snap outside his window. The smallest of sounds, but one you have to pick up if you have around 3-8 people out to kill you daily. He ran to the window and searched outside, but found nothing. *I wonder what the hell that was? * He thought as he tried to get back to sleep.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
*That was careless and idiotic, * Setsuyo thought to himself as he crouched motionless in the bushes outside Ranma's window. *I can't believe he almost caught me. He can't know yet, it would send the whole thing down the shitter. And this is fucking important. * Setsuyo got up and slowly crept away as he went to his next stop.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Ukyo stood at her sink getting letting the water run until it was like ice water. She started to splash her face and tried to forget that horrible nightmare. And the worst part was that she couldn't remember what it was, all she could remember is that it was really creepy and she had to keep glancing over her shoulder on the way down. When she finished she went back upstairs and into her room. She found she could now sleep easily, to the casual observer nothing happened as she went upstairs, but to our trained eyes we notice a small amount of gold dust flutter in front of her, basically nothing. She fell into bed and went to sleep, just as the figure hidden in her room stood up from its bent position. It's shadow seemed gigantic, as it's 6'4" figure loomed over the innocently sleeping girl. But the thing held no interest in her. It opened up a small jewelry box and rummaged through it. It pulled something out and inspected it in the moonlight streaming through her window. A modest brooch with a reasonably sized gem, nothing special. But to the thing it seemed very important, just as it was about to leave through the window Konatsu busted in. He ran over to Ukyo's side and shook her gently. "Miss Kuonji. I think there may be a burglar in the house." But she still didn't wake up. "Miss Kuonji wake up! I think there may" "She won't wake up." The thing cut him off. Konatsu turned slowly, then sped up and threw his daggers at the things head. The thing vanished, such was his speed, and appeared right in front of Konatsu. The thing grabbed his throat and slammed his head into the wall. Konatsu struggled to break free of the things iron grip but couldn't, his vision started to fog as he started to drift into unconsciousness. All he could do was say, "Don't hurt her." And he raised his hand weakly, but let it drop as he fell unconscious. The thing grabbed the brooch off the bed and leapt through Ukyo's open window.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Cologne could tell immediately that something was wrong as she opened shop the next day. But didn't know exactly what was wrong. She failed to notice the magical ward on her box of relics in a different spot then before. As she went into the freezer to get out the food for today customers started to come in.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Shampoo walked over to the first customer's table. "Nihao! What can Shampoo get for you?" the man slowly tilted his sunglasses down. "I'll take a fish ramen special." "Ramen be ready soon!" The man stretched slightly in his seat and looked out the window. We can see his reflection. He has a long black trench coat, and long black hair. Setsuyo.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Mousse got up slowly. He reached for his glasses and looked at the clock. *OH CRAP! * He thought as he looked at the time. He got dressed and ran downstairs in a flash, only to get smack in the back of the head by Cologne's stick. "Where were you boy?" "Uhhhhhhhhh, making you more money?" "DON'T BE A SMARTASS!" ~CRACK~ "Sonofa!" "Now get to work." Mousse grumbled as he got up and began to do the dishes, not noticing the man at table 4 with the trench coat and sunglasses looking at him.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Mousse threw himself on the bed. *God I hate the graveyard shift. * He thought as he tried to fall asleep then noticed his closet slightly ajar. And the back of his closet open. *SHIT! * He ran towards the door. He quickly shut the backing on the closet shut. *If Cologne ever found out, dad and me might be banished. God, then I could never see Shampoo again. * Mousse took off his glasses and hoped desperately that Cologne hadn't seen what was in there. Just as he fell asleep Setsuyo walked in. *Jesus. With so many enemies you think they would try a little harder to protect themselves while they sleep. * He thought as he pulled out the instructions.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Setsuyo snuck by the doors on the second floor of the Tendo house, sporting quite a few bruises. *So, he taught him to fight in his sleep. Genma's apparently much smarter than we take him for. * He exited the house and began to wait for morning. *This'll be quite a show. * 


	3. whoa!?

Corruption of the Soul Part: 3  
  
  
  
Legal disclaimer: You know that Ranma, and Street Fighter don't belong to me. And you know what characters do. Blah blah freakin' blah.  
  
By the way, I didn't do some sort of introduction for Mei because she really doesn't need one. She's just another friend of Akane and Ranma.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mousse woke up groggily and locked over at his clock. *5 A.M.? Why did I wake up so early? * He reluctantly got up out of bed knowing that now he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. As he got downstairs he noticed the old crone looking through the refrigerator. "Oh Mousse," She said as she noticed him. "We're out of pork, go pick some up." She said as she handed him some bills. *Jesus, can't even get out two blocks to get some meat. * Mousse grumbled to himself as he left the store. After only a half-a-block he began to feel incredibly woozy. As he cleared the block his vision began to fog. *What the hell. I didn't like drink or anything last night, what's going on? * He slowly stopped for he could no longer walk, as he tried to get to his feet a sharp pain shot through his head and he had to let go of the bike rail. "Ahhhhhhhhh, damn that hurts." That's when Mei noticed him. "HEY MOUSSE!" Yelled the eccentric young girl.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhh, goddamn." He muttered as he clutched his head. "Mousse, are you okay?" She asked as she neared him. "Mousse?" She slowly bent the boys head up a little bit to get a look at him, and then Mousse's head shot up with blood streaming out of his eyes. There were luckily incredibly few people on the streets at this time. But those who were there freaked. "OH MY GOD WHAT'S WRONG WITH THAT POOR BOY?" "MOUSSE! OH MY GOD WHAT'S WRONG?" Mousse could only let out a gurgle as blood spilled from his mouth. The truly eerie part was that none of the blood spilled. The blood from his eyes shot straight up in a jet and from his mouth dribbled harmlessly yet did not spill. As the blood kept spurting Mousse clawed at his throat, then suddenly all motion in Mousse stopped, the blood frozen in the air, then it shot back into Mousse sending him flying through a glass window, into the Ucchan. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed the breakfast crowd in terror. "GODDAMMIT NOW WHAT?! ~gasp~ MOUSSE WHAT'S WRONG!" At this point about 20 people were screaming simultaneously. Mousse's eyes had rolled back into his head and blood now began to seep through his lips again. Mei tried to crawl through the window when Ranma came rushing up. "Mei what's wrong? Kasumi needed me to pick something up and I heard this." "Something's wrong with Mousse!" "Well what happe… what happ.." Ranma trailed off as he clutched at his eyes. "Ranma? Ranma what's wrong?" "I don't know my eyes just really hurt. I can't open them and…. AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Smoke had begun to float out of Ranma's closed eyelids. "IT BURNS IT BURNS!" Ranma suddenly spasmed then fell over. By then the paramedics had came and put them both in stretchers. As Mei jumped in the back of the ambulance she thought. *What the hell just happened? *  
  
  
  
If you want the rest of the story I need at least 7 reviews of either story I've written because I want feedback! 


End file.
